HunHan my love in korea
by yoohae shaex
Summary: HunHan fanfiction. EXO FANFICTION. Luhan namja asal China yang di kirim oleh appanya ke korea demi mengurus sebuah perusahaan fashion. Namun Luhan tidak menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan korea. hingga ia bertemu dengan Sehun, Yang membuat Luhan sadar bahwa tak selamanya ia benci korea. #just read
1. Chapter 1

_My love in korea chapter 1_

_HunHan fanfiction_

_This have publish before with the others cast_

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This HunHan couple**

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack.  
_length : whatever_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

_#####_

Xi Luhan adalah seorang namja berwajah cute , tepatnya namja berhati uke. Di musim dingin ini Luhan menjalani tugasnya di Korea sebagai pengurus perusahaan fashion terkenal milik Appanya di Korea. Appa Luhan orang Korea sedangkan ummanya orang Chinese.

Siang itu Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan di Korea tepatnya di daerah Kang nam.

"Oh... Aigo. it's so cool! Aku lapar" Luhan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Luhan melempar pandangannya ke ruko yang berderet di pinggir jalan. Luhan mendapati restoran daging. Gambar profilenya meyakinkan kalau daging restoran itu enak. So, Luhan yang memang sedari tadi sudah lapar segera bergegas kesana.

"Nihao! Ajjushi, Aku ingin pesan daging"

"anak muda apa yang kau katakan?apakah kau ingin memesan sepotong daging?"ajjushi itu tidak mengerti perkataan Luhan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Hmm.. Bahasa inggris, iya. Hmm, Can you give me one this?" Luhan menunjukkan ke arah gambar daging disana.

"Aduh. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa inggris anak muda!" Tetap saja ajjushi itu tidak mengerti.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dalam, Lalu Luhan mulai memperagakan bahasa isyarat bahwa ia ingin sepotong daging dibungkus.

Tetap saja hasilnya nihil. -_- ajjushi itu tidak mengerti.

-Aduh! Appa! kenapa mesti aku sih yang di kirim ke Korea? kenapa gak dongsaeku aja, dia kan mukanya mirip sama orang Korea. Aku mah mukanya mirip Umma yang cantik. jelas mataku lebih indah. Aku gak bisa bahasa Korea karena Umma ngajarin bahasa inggris sama Chinese doang!aku ngerti bahasa Korea tapi gak bisa ngucapinnya. aduh apa yang harus ku lakukan?- Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

_Sementara itu di luar restoran_

"restoran appa kok thepi ?" Sehun sedang menenteng dua kantung besar berisi oleh-oleh. Sehun baru pulang dari consert EXO-K di Indonesia.

Sehun menyorot matanya keseliling restoran. Hal asil Sehun mendapati seseorang disana "thiapa namja yang berambut caramel yang memakai jaket abu-abu itu?"

Lalu Sehun masuk ke restoran daging appanya.

"appa Thehun pulang!"

"Hunnieku sayang! Pangeran ganteng appa udah pulang" Dengan sigap ajjushi itu memeluk Sehun.

-Wah! Sehun EXO-K! hari ini aku beruntung ^_^ Tunggu! Pangeran ganteng appa. What? berarti ajjushi itu appanya Sehun. tapi kok gak ada mirip-miripnya ya? Hahaha- Luhan tersenyum kecil. -Tapi aku harus berperilaku biasa-biasa aja. Ngapain aku meski fanatik? Walaupun aku fans berat EXO-K. Huft. Luhan! tarik nafas!- Luhan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya.

"Hunnie!" Lalu keluar seorang ajjumma dari ruangan belakang lalu memeluk Sehun.

-kayaknya itu ummanya Sehun deh, mirip banget sama Sehun- anggapan Luhan melihat ajjumma itu.

"Umma! Bogothipeo~~" respon Sehun dipelukan ummanya.

"maaf, anak muda. kau bisa duduk sebentar disana" appanya Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari pikiran Luhan.

"Ye..yeesss!.." Luhan lalu duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan dinding kaca.

"Appa, thiapa dia?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh. dia! Orang luar kelihatannya. Chinese kayaknya. Appa paling gak bisa bahasa inggris apalagi bahasa chinese. Duh Sehun samperin sana! tanya dia mau pesen apa" Jawab appa Sehun.

._.

"Sehun? Kok bengong! ngeliatin dia? Suka ya?" Ledek appanya Sehun.

"Appa-eo! apakah appa setuju jika appa mempunyai menantu theperti dia?" Sehun tersenyum berharap.

"Eh! dasar Sehun. ada-ada saja! appa mau-mau aja jika menantu appa seperti dia. Sudah pergi sana!" appa Sehun mendorong Sehun hingga ia hampir menabrak meja Luhan.

"Oopth! Du bu gui!" Sehun mengerem langkahnya susah payah.

"Ne" jawab Luhan agak berbasa-basi bahasa korea.

"Can I thit in front of you?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh.. sure!" Jawab Luhan tersenyum manis.

Sehun duduk didepan Luhan. "Hmmm, where do you from?" Tanya Sehun.

" I from Chinese. My name is Xi Lu Han. you can call me Luhan" Luhan berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya yang dingin.

"I'm Oh The Hun, you can call me thehun! nice to meet you!" Lalu Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Omo! your hand is cool! may be you need it!" Lalu Sehun mengambil sarung tangan dari koceknya lalu ia berikan kepada Luhan.

"thank's! eh, I means gumawo!"

Lalu Luhan memakai sarung tangan yang di berikan oleh Sehun. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun menatap mukanya. Tidak ada keriput mukanya mulus. Perasaan hati Luhan mulai tidak enak, maklumlah Luhan itu paling anti di perhatiin orang. Reflek Luhan memalingkan mukanya ke arah Sehun.

"Hello? How cute you are!" Luhan tersenyum melihat tatapan Sehun kepadanya.

"Aigoo! Mianhae. Na...,na,na.." Sehun mulai salah tingkah.

"Are you nervous because of me? Ottokhae?" Luhan tersenyum manis.

"any.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan thatu pertanyaan... ._. Berapa umurmu?" Sehun tersenyum untuk menghilangkan nervousnya.

"23"jawab Luhan singkat.

"mianhae! theharusnya aku memanggilmu Luhan hyung!" sambung Sehun.

"Ne!" Lalu Luhan tersenyum.

"Hunnie! apakah kau sudah menanyakan apa yang ingin dia pesan?" Appa Sehun meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Ne, Appa" jawab Sehun.

"hyung ingin pethan apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin pesan 2 porsi daging di bungkus" jawab Luhan.

"Appa. Ia ingin memethan 2 porsi daging di bungkuth"

"Aeraseo" lalu ajjushi itu mulai memasak.

"Hahhh! hyung do you like k-pop?" Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan hp nya sambil menunjukkan foto –foto EXO-K

"Woh, it's you?" Luhan menunjuk ke salah satu foto yang di tunjukkan Sehun.

"Ne!" jawab Sehun malu.

"hmmm... Actually,aku tidak terlalu suka k-pop. Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertemu boy band. Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak suka disini, aku harus menjadi pengurus perusahaan fashion punya appa, appa mempunyai 2 pusat perusahaan, satu di Korea selatan dan satu lagi di Prancis. Adikku, Xi Lu Hoo. memaksa aku untuk ke sini, adikku bisa berbahasa Kore. Seharusnya dia yang di kirim kesini tapi ottokhae? keadaan yang memaksaku" Tanpa di sadari air mata Luhan jatuh lalu Luhan buru-buru menghapusnya.

-mungkin Luhan hyung belum melihat sisi baik Korea, aku akan menunjukkan sisi baik korea- "don't worry. thehun akan menjadi orang yang menemanimu dithini Luhan hyung" Sehun tersenyum.

"Gumawo!" Lalu Luhan memeluk Sehun. *Ekpresi Sehun O_O

"hmmmm! ini pesanannya" tiba-tiba ajjushi datang membawakan pesanan Luhan. Reflek Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Sehun-ah? apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dia memelukmu?"

"Any. aku hanya... hanya menginginkan nya appa!" Bisik Sehun ke appanya.

"Ghamsahabnida ajjushi! Sehun-ah! aku harus pergi sekarang!" Lalu Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya .

tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Hyung thebelum hyung pergi theharuthnya hyung foto bareng thama aku dan appaku, kan aku maknae Sehun"

"Ne!" jawab Luhan pasrah. Mereka pun menunjukkan gaya narsis mereka.

"Sehun, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" Tanya Luhan menyodorkan buku diarynya.

"Aeretheo!" lalu Sehun menandatangani buku diary yang di belakangnya ada foto Sehun.

"Hyung, apakah kau membohongiku?" tanya Sehun mengambil buku diary itu kemudian memeriksanya, disana banyak sekali foto EXO-K. lengkap. mulai dari Suho,Chanyeol , Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun. Lalu Sehun membaca sedikit tulisan di bawah foto dirinya "DEERLU SANGAT SUKA EXO-K TAPI KAPAN DEERLU BERTEMU MEREKA? MESKI DEERLU BUKAN EXOTIC"lalu di bawahnya ada tulisan "DeerLu= Luhan rusa"

"Sehun! kembalikan bukuku!" Luhan berusaha meraih buku diarynya.

"Hyung kau harus jujur!" lalu Sehun meninggikan badannya.

"Apakah kau menyukai EXO-K?"

Lalu Luhan menjawab. "ne" Luhan melompat dan mendapatkan buku diarynya. Kemudian Luhan berlari keluar.

"Ghamsahabnida! Sehun-ah~ aku melakukan cara itu agar kau mendekatiku dan cara itu berhasil" teriak Luhan sambil berlari. Sehun hanya bengong melihat Luhan berlari.

"Hah.. ottokhae appa? kenapa aku bisa tertipu oleh seorang namja berparas cute?" Sehun melihat mata ayahnya dalam-dalam. seperti meminta jawaban.

"Hunnie~ appa tau sebenarnya kamu menyukai Luhan kan? appa pikir ini adalah awalan yang baik. kalau kamu kesal berarti kamu menyukainya. Sehun jika kamu ingin Luhan menjadi milikmu. kamu harus berusaha, seperti kamu berusaha ingin menjadi seorang idola" ajjushi itu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dan berlalu pergi ke dapur.

"Any! appa. mana mungkin Sehun suka namja begituan!" Sehun mendenguskan napasnya dan melihat keluar. -mungkin memang aku menyukainya. aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi- pikir Sehun di dalam hati.

Bersambung...

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

MAKLUMI

Author anak kelas 1 SMK yang masih mencari jati diri and ***cinta sejati

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

_My love in korea chapter 2_

_THIS FANFICTION GAK DIPERBANYAK SAMA CELOTEHAN GALAU AUTHOR. So happy time^^^^_

_HunHan fanfiction_

_This have publish before with the others cast_

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This HunHan couple**

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack.  
_length : whatever_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

_#####_

Sudah sebulan Luhan ikut les bahasa Korea sama dongsaenya dan dia sudah mahir berbahasa korea sekarang.

Pagi ini Luhan melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

"Luhan! berhenti!"

Luhan masih saja terus berlari seperti di kejar harimau, mungkin memang harimau buat Luhan karena bodikat appanya yang mendapat tugas untuk membawa Luhan ke appanya karena Ia harus mengurus setumpuk dokumen penting di kantor pusat fashion.

"aku benci appa, aku benci Korea, aku benci yang ada di dunia ini!" Luhan terus berlari sambil menyebutkan kata-kata itu sambil terus mengelap air matanya yang mengalir dengan tangannya.

Luhan sudah berlari sangat jauh. Sampai di pertigaan ia melihat kebelakang, bodigat appa masih jauh. Kemudian Luhan bersembunyi di belakang poster EXO-K, bodigat appa sudah sampai di pertigaan. Luhan mengintip dari balik poster EXO-K.

"Luhan di mana kau? Keluarlah!" bodigat appa Luhan memandangi sekitarnya.

Luhan lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke poster EXO-K. Sambil memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara tapak sepatu bodigat appanya makin lama makin kecil. Kemudian Luhan mengintip sedikit.

"huft! Syukurlah" Luhan kemudian duduk dibelakang poster EXO-K sambil merangkul kakinya dengan tangannya. Kepalanya ditaruh di atas tangannya, Luhan menangis hingga semua badannya bergetar.

"hiks. aku benci appa, aku benci korea, aku benci dunia ini. hiks.. hiks. aku ingin mati saja. Hiks Hiks" tangis Luhan terdengar semakin keras, lalu Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghapus air matanya.

"aku harus pergi dari sini, sebelum bodigat sialan itu menemukanku"

Luhan kemudian berlari, ia ingin ke taman yang jarang sekali di kunjungi orang. Tapi air mata Luhan terus mengalir di sepanjang ia berlari. Luhan sepertinya sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ya, karena semua itu dapat di lihat dari ekspresi mukanya.

Di lihatnya taman semakin dekat, ia berlari lebih kencang walaupun sebenarnya ia belum makan. udara dingin membuat tubuh Luhan gemetaran, bibirnya mulai pucat, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Luhan masih saja terus berlari, Luhan tidak memperhatikan di depannya ada seoraang namja tampan berhati seme, ia sibuk berlari sambil mengelap darah di hidungnya.

dan...

bruk..

Luhan menabrak namja yang ada di depannya. Luhan sempat melihat mata namja itu. Tubuh Luhan lemas, kepalanya pusing. Semakin lama tubuh Luhan semakin gamang. Luhan pingsan. Namja itu dengan sigap meraih tubuh Luhan.

"ada apa dengan mu? Bagunlah!" teriak namja itu. Di lihatnya hidung Luhan berdarah, badannya sangat panas dan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Lalu namja itu mengendong Luhan dan membawanya kerumahnya dan di bawa kekamarnya. Di lapnya air mata Luhan dan darah di hidung Luhan. Lalu ia menyelimutkan selimutnya ke badan Luhan. Di taruhnya secangkir coklat hangat untuk Luhan. kemudian namja itu menggosokkan minyak angin di hidung Luhan. Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka matanya.

"aw... '...' siapa kamu?aku dimana?" Luhan menatap seluruh kamar namja itu dengan matanya yang merah karena kebanyakan nangis.

"Tenanglah! tadi kau pingsan. jadi aku membawamu kesini! minumlah coklat hangat ini agar kau tidak gemetaran" senyum namja itu, Luhan melihat sisi ketulusan di senyum namja tampan itu.

"gumawo!" Luhan membalas senyuman namja itu. Lalu Luhan meminum coklat hangat itu dengan bantuan namja itu.

"hmm? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"tanya namja itu setelah menaruh gelas di atas meja.

"ne!" jawab Luhan.

"apakah kau memiliki masalah? karena tadi aku menemukanmu dengan air mata mengalir"

Luhan tertunduk lesu "ne, aku memang mempunyai masalah. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka di Korea, mungkin aku juga tidak mau ada di dunia ini, semuanya telah menekanku. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi bukan menjadi seorang direktur, tapi appa terus saja mengekangku, aku harus mengurusi semua urusan perusahaan fashion. ottokhae? jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari appa ku. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku terus tertekan"

"kau tidak boleh begitu, kau tidak boleh bunuh diri! Yah.. memang dunia ini sangat kejam tapi cobalah untuk bersabar. Mungkin di balik itu semua, ada suatu hadiah yang besar untukmu" Namja itu berusaha menenangkan hati Luhan.

"tapi aku harus bagaimana?memang ada yang mau membantuku?appaku terus menekanku" Luhan kemudian menangis. Dan tiba-tiba namja itu memeluk Luhan. Luhan kaget.

"mulai sekarang aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu, tapi kau harus berjanji kau tidak boleh lagi menangis, arreaso?"

"i.. I... iya, tapi kau harus melepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa bernapas"

" mianhae mianhae!" Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan malu.

"aigo" Luhan tertawa "ottokhae kau bisa melindungiku? aku saja tidak tau siapa namamu"

namja itu kemudian tersenyum. "oh iya!. Na Kim Jong In imnida, panggil aku Kai.

-waw Kai EXO-K!- Luhan baru menyadari namja itu Kai, karena dari tadi Luhan terus memikirkan masalahnya.

Luhan tidak percaya kemudian Luhan berdiri dan menatap namja itu lebih teliti lagi. Luhan memegang muka Kai dan menyubit pipinya.

"yes! ternyata ini bukan mimpi! KAI EXO-K." Teriak Luhan. Seketika muka Luhan yang sedih itu hilang bagaikan disapu angin.

"kau tau aku?" tanya Kai.

Luhan menepuk pundak Kai "siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kai EXO-K? terlihat senyum dimuka Luhan. Kai senang bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum.

"Oh iya Kai-Shi. Kenalkan, Na Xi Luhan imnida. panggil aku Luhan hyung. Karena kelihatannya aku lebih tua darimu. Umurku 23, Kau? "

"Mianhae Luhan hyung. Umurku 19. Hyung udah sembuh?" tanya Kai.

"Sudah. Lihatlah aku!" Luhan melompat-lompat dan berlari-lari kecil.

Dan Luhan kemudian berlari ke ruang tamu Kai.

"Waw! rumah seorang namja yang rapi! pastas saja Kai menjadi incaran banyak yeoja di dunia ini, kebanyakan namja yang kutemui rumahnya tidak pernah rapi"

"Luhan hyung, makanlah makanan itu. kelihatannya hyung belum makan" Kai menunjuk meja makannya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Gumawo!" lalu Luhan cepat-cepat menghampiri makanan itu, ia makan dengan lahap.

Kai duduk di depan Luhan.

"Kai-ah, Kau juga harus makan. aku suapin ya"

"Aaa..am..! enakkan Kai? apakah kau yang memasaknya? enak sekali!"

"ne! Hyung" senyum Kai.

"Kai! kau sangat sempurna! wajar banyak sekali yeoja yang menggodamu" kata Luhan, Kai tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba...

Nal annaehaejwo  
Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni  
Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh  
Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi

"hyung tunggu sebentar" Kai mengangkat telponnya.

.

.

"ne, Suho hyung! aku akan kesana" Kai kemudian menutup telponnya.

"hyung! ayo kita pergi" Kai menarik tangan Luhan dengan keras.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sudahlah hyung! ikut saja" jawab Kai.

"Kai tunggu sebentar, Hyung minum dulu" Luhan minum dengan buru-buru.

Kai dan Luhan pergi ke gedung SM ENT.

"Hyung ayo turun. sudah sampai"

"ini kan gedung SM ENT. Mau apa disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Mau nyuci baju hyung" jawab Kai sedikit jutek. Luhan hanya mendenguskan nafasnya.

"Oh, itu Kai!" teriak Baekhyun.

-ketemu member EXO-K! Yes- (dalam hati Luhan)

"Kai-ah, kami sudah lama menunggumu" sambung Chanyeol.

"siapa dia Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang jeolous melihat Luhan berdiri di samping Kai.

"ini pembantuku Baby~" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan memasang wajah cemberut. Sedangkan D.O hanya memasang wajah 'O'

"Mana mungkin pembantu bajunya bagus gitu? pasti dia Namja chingu barumu" bantah Suho.

"Any hyung! mana mungkin dia Namja chinguku. tengok aja pipinya pirus banget. Aku sukanya yang kayak my babySoo" Kai menyubit pipi Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat D.O blushing.

"Aish tidak normal! Di EXO-K Cuma aku yang normal." gerutu Suho yang memang tidak punya couple. Maklum si peri lesung pipit (lay) belum hadir disisi Suho.

"aku ini temannya Kai, baru kenal tadi" Sambung Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik" sambung Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~ Batal acara kita nanti malam!" Baekhyun merangkul tangannya.

"Any-eo.. Baby~ jangan! Andweo. Kau harus menemati janjimu baby. Dia tidak lebih cantik darimu baby" Chanyeol memasang tampang memelas.

"Shireo!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia emang cantik baekhyun" sambung Suho.

"Baby~ jebal! Ku Mohon~!" Chanyeol memohon didepan Baekhyun.

-...-

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang membawa selembar kertas.

"Hyung! Ayo masuk! kita mau rapat" teriak Sehun dari jauh.

Luhan menutupi mukanya dengan syalnya. Dia takut bertemu Sehun.

"Ow, tunggu thebentar! Kai Hyung berthelingkuh?" tanya Sehun.

"Hyung ngapain kau menutupi mukamu dengan syalmu" lalu Kyungsoo menarik syal Luhan.

.

"Luhan hyung! lama tidak bertemu. jodoh gak kemana" Sehun tersenyum antusias.

"Mwoo?" Suho bingung.

"any... makthudku, Hannie hyung kita bertemu lagi!" Sehun langsung merentangkan tangannya yang bermaksud memeluk Luhan tapi Suho buru-buru berdiri di depan Luhan dan akhirnya Sehun memeluk Suho.

"Hyung!" Sehun cemberut ala magnae.

"Sorry Sehun-ah! Kau belum cukup umur" Jawab Suho.

"Hahahahaha! aigo. High five Suho hyung!" sambung Chanyeol.

"aithhhhh"sambung Sehun kesal.

"Yeollie! Batal!" Baekhyun berteriak ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Any-eo! Baby~ please!" Chanyeol memohon lagi.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Yasudah. Kalau kau tidak mau~ Aku akan memaksamu" Chanyeol tersenyum evil.

"Hah. Coba saja kalau bisa" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sabar Maknae" Kai menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Mending pelukan sama hyung" sambung Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya.

"BabySoo!" Kai memberi bel peringatan.

Sehun yang kesal langsung saja memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Maknae~ gwencana. Hyung disini" Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun dengan lembut. Sambil mencibir kearah Kai.

"BabySoo! Nanti malam aku naikkan jadi 10" Kai mengerutu.

"Shireo!" Kyungsoo mencibir lagi.

"Aku akan memaksamu" jawab Kai.

"Pada gila semua" Gerutu Suho.

Sehun melepas pelukannya "hyung ayo mathuk. Hannie juga"

**DIDALAM GEDUNG SM ENT**

Luhan duduk di sofa luar menunggu EXO-K siap rapat, tiba-tiba ada seorang ajjushi melihat Luhan, ajjushi itu kelihatannya direktur SM ENT

"Annyonghaseo!" sapa direktur itu

"annyonghaseo!" jawab Luhan.

"apakah kau bisa bernyanyi dan menari?"

"ne aku bisa bernyanyi" Jawab Luhan.

"Ah, kebetulan kami sedang mencari satu member lagi yang pandai bernyanyi dan menari. Maukah kau menyanyikan sedikit lagu?"

"Ne" jawab Luhan.

lalu Luhan menyanyikan lagu angel

hao xiang, shen me dou bu dong de hai zi yi yang, chun zhen  
chong sheng, na ge mei li de shun jian  
shuang yan, bi shang you zheng kai hai pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng  
liu lian, wo jiu zhen cheng zhan zai ni mian qian, ke wang de dao ni shi xian

zhi shi xiang he ni yi qi zou, liang ge ren yong tong yang de bu diao xie zou, yi ci jiu zu gou

dang wo cheng zuo zhe feng .zai ni de shi jie xiang luo yeah  
bai se de feng zai ni shen bian huan rao zhe  
ni wen wo lai zi na li, xiao zhe hui da shi mi mi  
zhi yao shi ni he wo yi qi zou xia qu  
tian tang zai sui shi he sui di (tian tang zai sui shi he sui di)

Yeah  
dui wo lai shuo ni bi tian shi hai can lan yao yan  
ru guo, you shui dui ni bu yi, wo yi ding bu yun xu  
fang fu, di yi qi jin ru yi dian yuan de tan te bu an  
rang wo, mei tian zhi shi wang zhe ni, xin li yi zhi xiang zhe ni

ruangan itu terasa hangat ketika Luhan bernyanyi , suaranya yang bagus menyejukkan telinga.

prok-prok-prok

direktur SM ENT dan member EXO-K yang rupanya dari tadi sudah siap rapat bertepuk tangan.

"Kau lah orang yang kami cari! siapa namamu?"tanya Sooman.

"Xi... belum selesai Luhan ngomong. Sehun memotong "Xi Luhan di panggil Luhan"

"Sehun kau kenal dengan dia?' tanya direktur.

"bukan hanya maknae saja yang kenal, tapi juga semua member EXO-K" sambung Suho.

"apakah kau ingin menerima pekerjaan ini?" tanya direktur Sooman.

Luhan terdiam. ia sedang memikirkan appanya

Tapi tiba-tiba Kai yang menjawab "Ne! direktur Luhan ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi"

"Aereseo! besok kau datang kesini jam 10 untuk training"

"Ne!" kata semua member EXO-K serentak.

"Ne!" jawab Luhan juga.

"Wah! Luhan hyung hebat !" Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Suara sama cantiknya dengan mu" sambung Suho.

"Gumawo" jawab Luhan.

"Kai-ah kenapa kau katakan ne kepada direktur?" bisik Luhan.

"itulah caranya agar Hyung bisa melepaskan tekanan appa hyung. Hyung harus buktikan pada appa hyung!" jawab Kai.

"DerLu hyung thudah bitha berbahasa korea?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, Sehun. Hyung belajar selama 1 bulan. BTW , Sehun tidak marah dengan kejadian saat hyung berkunjung ke restoran appamu?"

"Ne! jelas aku thangat marah" Sehun merangkul tangannya.

"Wah! ternyata kalian berkenalan direstoran appanya Sehun" sambung Baekhyun kaget.

"Ne!" jawab Sehun dan Luhan serentak.

"mianhae Sehun. gini aja, Sehun pengen apa dari Hyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku mau hyung jadi namja chinguku thelama thebulan" jawab Sehun.

"Ahh.. Luhan hyung jangan dengarkan dia! Sehun itu tipe namja yang gampang memaafkan, hyung tidak usah menjadi pacarnya" sambung Chanyeol.

"Ahh! dasar Cadel!" Ejek Suho.

"Hahahahah"

"Uri maknae sudah besar" member EXO-K lainnya juga ikut-ikutan menyubit pipi Sehun.

"Hyung!Shireo!"

Bersambung...

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

MAKLUMI

Author anak kelas 1 SMK yang masih mencari jati diri and ***cinta sejati

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

RnR


End file.
